


AU where NotSasha isn’t a thing

by SurpassTheStars



Series: MAGtober 2020 [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day 7: Death, Implied Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), MAGtober, Mentioned NotThem, e39: infestation, i just miss sasha, im so late i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: “Shit,” she sighed as she slammed the door of the artefact storage shut, how does she keep ending up here?
Series: MAGtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	AU where NotSasha isn’t a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m SO late I know I swear I’m trying

Sasha was running, she could hear the sounds of worms running towards her and Elias but she’d be damned to become  _ wormfood _ like Jon had put it. Really there shouldn’t be any worms here, they all seemed to follow Prentiss down into the archives.

Well, not all apparently seeing they’re being chased by a hoard that can easily go up to her knees, probably, she didn't want to test it if she could help it. “Where are we going?” She shouted to Elias, who was running in front of her. It was rather jarring to see him so uncomposed unlike how he carried himself when he shows up in the archives for impromptu meetings with Jon.

“Just up ahead, it's on the left.” He replied nearly panting, she nodded pushing herself to run faster as she felt something brush against the back of her leg. They continue running down the hall just as the corridor breaks into a T shape when a wave of worms burst through the wall in front of them forcing Sasha to jump out of the way in the other direction.

“Shit,” she sighed as she slammed the door of the artefact storage shut, how does she keep ending up here? If Sasha ends up dying here she wouldn’t forgive whoever brought her end in this hell of a place. She huffed, getting some extra cloth that was used to cover some of these artefacts she jammed it under the crack of the door.

Sasha glanced around the room, spotting the tape recorder she had brought with her sitting on a table. Walking towards it her footsteps echoed the empty room, it was so eerily quiet unlike the chaos that was outside it was offsetting. 

Sighing deeply, she turned on the tape recorder and started talking. Telling Jon, of all people, about what was happening knowing he would want it all on record. She went on to talk about the worms, how despite them not being as many as in the archives they still were _too_ _many_ worms upstairs.

“I set the fire alarm off so everyone evacuated except me and Elias. I got separated from him when… I guess the only way to put this is a huge wave of worms burst out through the wall. I just hope he made it to the fire system, for all I know everyone’s dead.” She snorted humorlessly, God, she hated this working here.

The adrenaline was still coursing through her, and she started pacing around the room rambling about the artefact storage and the institute as a whole into the tape recorder, maybe it was anxiety.

Still walking into the artefact storage, Sasha spotted the table that Jon was talking about, it was hypnotising in the worst way possible. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t, the table’s pattern almost swirled in ways it shouldn’t.

She was only snapped out of it when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. The figure was shadowy but it was warped, long and jagged in ways that aren’t possibly human.

Sasha blinked and it was gone, she really hopes she wasn’t going to die in artefact storage of all places. “I think there’s someone here. Hello? I see you, show yourself.”

Then the shadow returned, it leaped from behind one of the shelves sprinting at her on all fours. She could see it better but it still was blurry, whatever it was it wasn’t human and it was running towards her.

Before she even had a chance to scream a hand came from behind placed on her mouth, it was also wrong not in the same way whatever was running at her was this one was  _ different  _ somehow but everything screamed wrong.

“The Stranger really should know better.” The voice came from behind her, and she dropped the tape recorder out of shock. Not even getting a chance to try to pry the hand away, to ask or to even try to understand she got dragged into a door that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Looking around the twisting corridors she was thrusted into, Sasha really didn’t know if this was better than being dead.


End file.
